Trapped Between the Lies
by thegirlwholovesbooks
Summary: Miley is feeling lonely, until several problems occur, mainly, celebrities trying to get to her heart and cutting and ripping her life apart. Who will she choose? Nick? Justin? or Sterling Knight?  Surely this is a problem for Hannah, not Miley!
1. Chapter 1

Trapped Between The Lies- A Hannah Montana Fanfic!

_**My life was dismal, bored and cruel. With Lily gone to boarding school in New Jersey for two semesters, Oliver hitting the beaches in Florida, Dad on his 4 month Domestic tour and I'm left with Jackson. And oh man, you don't want to know how that's been. I'm 16, living in a beach house in Malibu with the most crucial, annoying, unhygienic person ever. I'm Hannah Montana, the teen pop sensation of all time, and I feel depressed. **_

"MILEY!" yelled Jackson's voice from downstairs. "What do you want?" I snapped back. I just woke up and found out holidays were finished and school's back. At least something else good had come back. Oliver. "Dad told me to drive you to school in my new sweet doggy Honda! But if it's my car, my rules"

Oh boy, back to the rhythm of life.

I whined and changed into a silk pair of jeans and a pink top. Jackson's new car had shining leather seats with a brand new stereo that Jackson used quite...uselessly. "Have fun at school sista!" said Jackson in a whiny happy voice. I got out of the car whilst being shocked at those five disturbing words.

"Oh my god!" I heard murmurs of excitement in the hallway while walking in trying to find Oliver. Finally I found him by the lockers. "Hey Oliver!" I screamed in excitement. "Miley!" "Hey" he responded.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Fancy a new celebrity on the loose"

"What?"

"You didn't see?"

I shook my head curiously.

"Nick Jonas is on a break and is coming here for a couple of weeks to bring his brain back on track"

I stood there with my mouth gaped open.

"Miley? I know you'd react like that but you seem kinda... furious about it"

"Oh! Umm,"

I signalled him to come closer.

"What if he notices that I look 60% like Hannah?"

"Well, none of us have, so why would a HUGE superstar like that notice?"

"Wow, that's offensive" I laughed.

He laughed too.

"But he's met Hannah so many times, like a lot! I whispered. He stood there thinking. "Well, just try to avoid him as much as possible. "Ok" I assured him as the bell rang. I walked back to class texting Lily unenthusiastically about the whole Jonas thing when suddenly I bumped into someone. "Sorry" a familiar voice said. I looked up, there was Nicholas Jerry Jonas staring at me confusingly.

N.B - The next chapter will be updated on the 1st August 2010.

Until then, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of my first ever written Hannah Montana story!

XOXO,

SamTart


	2. Suspicious Lovers

_**Here comes the next few chapters of Hannah Montana Fanfic-**_

_**Trapped Between the Lies**_

_**Chapter Two: Suspicious Lover**_

"Um sorry," "I mean OMG! It's Nick Jonas..." I exclaimed in a very sarcastic voice. Nick stared at me. His dark brown eyes glaring down at me. It took him almost 3 minutes to recover himself. "Wow, you look just like a friend of mine, well actually and ex" mumbled Nick. I gulped.

"Oh, um, er cool!"

"Yeah,"

I turned and walked the other way.

"Weren't you heading_ that _way?

Nick Jonas pointed towards the library,

How embarrassing! I thought to myself.

"Yeah, I was" I muttered. I walked quickly past him and ran down the hall. I was late to library again! Mrs Kennedy stared at me, and so did the whole class as I entered the library. "Miley Stewart, late again?" I swallowed spit loudly and looked around. "I was... dropping something off at the office"

Mrs Kennedy scoffed like she didn't believe me, which was probably correct. But then, a familiar voice called out behind me. "Sorry Mrs Kennedy, she was with me showing me around this, not to mention, very brilliant school!". Oh no, Nick Jonas again, why did this ever happen to me? I thought. "Shall we?" whispered Nick. I smiled then entered the class. Library was just talking about English novels and literature, nothing that could help me with my teen dramas. Then, the bell rung so loud, i shot up like i was electrocuted. Amber and Ashley walked up to me. "As if, you were showing _Nick Jerry Jonas _around!" Amber said in a dreamy voice. I ignored her lame comment and went back to studying A Midsummer Night's dream. "Hey, Miley was it? Can you help me with this question?, I'm staying back to study" called Nick. Oh no! Not him again, I thought I was trying to avoid him Lord! I thought. "Yeah, sure..." I pleaded Oliver for help with my eyes while turning around to Nick's Laptop. I stared at the screen cluelessly. I had no idea what the question was saying! "Umm, I think, it's telling you to...err...write a small summary on the first chapter?" I said sounding REALLY unsure. He nodded with agreement then smiled. "Can you wait for me? And maybe you can give me a tour around the school" He said confidently. I nodded slowly with a happy face, but inside, It feels like hell.

"Ok, where do you want me to show you around?" I asked.

"Umm, the gym?"

I nodded.

We walked towards the gym and I talked to him about the coach and the basketball team.

We had a few laughs and competitions and now, I saw the inside of him. He wasn't the heart-breaking guy anymore, he actually knew how to make a girl smile to a person she wanted to avoid!

But then suddenly after Nick's first lame joke, the speaker announced something.

"Miley Stewart, your father is here to pick you up early, please make your way to the office with your bag, Thankyou.

"Ohh, i'll see you tomorrow in Health?" I said 50% sad and happy.

He didn't answer.

I smiled then turned to walk past him.

Then a soft hand grabbed me on the arm.

"Miley, today was really...awkward between us, but also fun"

He gave me that soft grin he use to do when we were on our dates.

"Ohh, yeah I guess..."

"Will you, go out with me?" "But not outside, inside my house in Beverly Hills?"

I stood there staring blankly at him.

What do i do? What do I do? I started panicking.

But out of nowhere, I blinked.

"Yes!"

Nick Jonas smiled. "See you at my house at 5" He handed me his address.

I nodded quickly and walked quickly to the office.

OMG OMG OMG!

How much confusion can there be?

NEXT CHAPTER UPDATED!- -

Read next chapter and there will be the info you want for the next next chapters!


	3. Dinner Mayhem

Trapped Between The Lies- A Hannah Montana Fanfic!

_**My life was dismal, bored and cruel. With Lily gone to boarding school in New Jersey for two semesters, Oliver hitting the beaches in Florida, Dad on his 4 month Domestic tour and I'm left with Jackson. And oh man, you don't want to know how that's been. I'm 16, living in a beach house in Malibu with the most crucial, annoying, unhygienic person ever. I'm Hannah Montana, the teen pop sensation of all time, and I feel depressed. **_

"MILEY!" yelled Jackson's voice from downstairs. "What do you want?" I snapped back. I just woke up and found out holidays were finished and school's back. At least something else good had come back. Oliver. "Dad told me to drive you to school in my new sweet doggy Honda! But if it's my car, my rules"

Oh boy, back to the rhythm of life.

I whined and changed into a silk pair of jeans and a pink top. Jackson's new car had shining leather seats with a brand new stereo that Jackson used quite...uselessly. "Have fun at school sista!" said Jackson in a whiny happy voice. I got out of the car whilst being shocked at those five disturbing words.

"Oh my god!" I heard murmurs of excitement in the hallway while walking in trying to find Oliver. Finally I found him by the lockers. "Hey Oliver!" I screamed in excitement. "Miley!" "Hey" he responded.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Fancy a new celebrity on the loose"

"What?"

"You didn't see?"

I shook my head curiously.

"Nick Jonas is on a break and is coming here for a couple of weeks to bring his brain back on track"

I stood there with my mouth gaped open.

"Miley? I know you'd react like that but you seem kinda... furious about it"

"Oh! Umm,"

I signalled him to come closer.

"What if he notices that I look 60% like Hannah?"

"Well, none of us have, so why would a HUGE superstar like that notice?"

"Wow, that's offensive" I laughed.

He laughed too.

"But he's met Hannah so many times, like a lot! I whispered. He stood there thinking. "Well, just try to avoid him as much as possible. "Ok" I assured him as the bell rang. I walked back to class texting Lily unenthusiastically about the whole Jonas thing when suddenly I bumped into someone. "Sorry" a familiar voice said. I looked up, there was Nicholas Jerry Jonas staring at me confusingly.

N.B - The next chapter will be updated on the 1st August 2010.

Until then, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of my first ever written Hannah Montana story!

XOXO,

SamTart


End file.
